


还有谁会来救挑食的前锋呢

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 提醒：惯例，破车拟人，逻辑混乱，设定随意简介：莫拉塔已经很久没吃饼了，作为一个前锋，他就快饿死了。
Relationships: Álvaro Morata/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 1





	还有谁会来救挑食的前锋呢

01.

英超首轮，哈德斯菲尔德主场对阵切尔西。

莫拉塔也许是因为切尔西在经过了上个赛季下半段他表现那么糟糕的日子后仍然选择相信他，也许是因为同为中锋的18号吉鲁打满世界杯后仍需休息，今天得到了首发。

在比赛开始前热身的时候，他竟然还像个初登英超的新秀一样在心中暗自紧张，手心微微有汗。新赛季，新风格，新号码，他想，一切应该都会朝着好的方向运行而去。

好吧，事实并不如他所希冀的那样顺利。

属于他的赛季第一脚射门歪了，但那是听到裁判响哨，被吹越位后的反应，在结束质量并不是很高的打门后的莫拉塔悄悄给自己打了个气，但摄影机捕捉到的表情，还是稍显懊恼。

作为一个前锋，很奇怪的是，接下来的比赛和莫拉塔似乎没有多大的关系了，他在把握机会的能力上稍显不足，几次错失让他愈发畏手畏脚。

然后阿扎尔就替补上场了。

莫拉塔忽然有种松了口气的感觉，虽然这么想很不争气，但他上的话，自己就不需要再背负那么大的压力了吧。

毕竟他是蓝军的头号球星，人们总是会用放大镜来看他的一举一动，相较之下，在他身边，自己只要努力不犯错就可以躲过球迷铺天盖地的声讨。

在镜头无法捕捉的地方，莫拉塔注视着阿扎尔懒洋洋地跑进场内的身影，注意到他的肚子，笑了笑，他和上赛季比应该是胖了，黄色的客场服让他休假后的体型明显过头了。

这么胖，就不怕跑不动了么。

他到底是怎么胖成那样，还跑得那么快的——这是莫拉塔在跟着阿扎尔跑，等待他传球的时候，从脑海里一瞬间冒出来的惊悚念头。

接近八十分钟，切尔西迎来了一个很好的机会，阿扎尔仿佛很轻松地，一如往常，从中圈用他的带球能力迅速突入禁区前。

那时，他的左边是佩德罗，右边是莫拉塔。莫拉塔更靠近阿扎尔，也一直在看着他，可惜的是，阿扎尔好像没有注意到他，最后还是把球分给了右边。

佩德罗接球后，挑过门将，球进了，3-0。

进球后的佩德罗肆意地庆祝，镜头找到了他，他双手指向给他助攻的阿扎尔，等待着他奔向自己，而后身子微低，在阿扎尔有些惊讶地神情中抱着他的双腿，举起了他。

显然，从佩德罗随后露出的苦笑来看，某人的重量超出了他的预料，阿扎尔也笑了起来，小声地对佩德罗说：“快点把我放下来吧。”

莫拉塔在边上看着，没有加入这个庆祝，阿扎尔也许在分球的一瞬间没有想太多，佩德罗那边更空，那是个更好，更合理的选择。

但莫拉塔也很想进球啊，如果是阿扎尔的助攻就更完美了，如果进球后阿扎尔主动来和他抱抱，那没有比这再完美的事了。

02.

英超第二轮，切尔西坐镇斯坦福桥球场对阵阿森纳。

莫拉塔再一次站在了首发锋线上，阿森纳是比上一场哈德斯菲尔德要更难对付的对手，尽管对方新帅开赛失利，但谁都不能就此小看阿森纳，更何况切尔西也在磨合期。

伦敦德比的重要性，以及来自蓝桥主场的助威声，让莫拉塔本就因上场比赛的无为而低沉的情绪更甚。

他又一次，习惯性地在上场前用余光寻找着那个人，仿佛这样做会是好运的开头，就像有的球员会弯腰触碰球场草坪，或是跳起触碰门栏，近乎迷信。

今天他也没有首发，可有些人坐在那个位置是替补，有些人只是累了而已。莫拉塔想到了自己，又有些走神，脑海中浮现起训练课上阿扎尔总是有着一丝调皮的笑，以及真的很难忽视的某个部位。

这场比赛，莫拉塔踢得比以往还要再认真一点，不论是无球跑动，还是后场逼抢，他总是付出十分的努力，想要证明什么。在蓝桥，在所有爱着切尔西的球迷前，寻找着曾经那个看起来无所不能的自己。

第一个球来得很快。

开赛仅仅八分钟，佩德罗就在阿隆索的助攻下取得进球，莫拉塔很高兴，这一次他没有吝啬庆祝，很快地跑上前和队友们拥抱在一起，欢呼声如潮拍打进耳边。

这样顺利的局面是他开赛前不敢想象的，他的胸中鼓动起一些期待和渴望，毕竟作为一个前锋，在球队士气大盛的时候，不想着进球是不可能的。

更别说，后来奥巴梅杨那看起来必进的一球都飞向看台了，这仿佛就是运气要来了。莫拉塔在远端注视对方打门失准后，忽然觉得今天伦敦的天气非常棒，适合进球。

没过多久，来自后场阿兹皮利奎塔的一个长传，准确地落到了莫拉塔的前方，幸运的是身边阿森纳紧贴的防守队员只有一名，若论速度的话，他和中卫比还是绰绰有余的。

这次的结果没有意外出现，或者，也可以算是一个意外，他很轻松地过掉了对方的防守队员，看准了门将的站位，一脚将球送入球门，2-0。

这是个单刀诶，莫拉塔射门后听到全场球迷的喊声才猛然回过神来，一笑，在心里吐槽自己，我也能进单刀了。

滑跪，必须滑跪庆祝！

莫拉塔高高兴兴地跑向角旗区，即使滑跪，上半身也要做自己那套标准动作，在斯坦福桥球场的草坪上留下两道醒目的痕迹。

可惜，没有办法看到进球时阿扎尔会露出的表情了，他想，回放的镜头也不会特地去找他的。

谁都不知道他在他心里的分量。

03.

上半场还未结束，比分就变成了2-2。

莫拉塔在蓝军领先时还曾经有过一次精彩的打门，可惜被切赫扑了出来。当他抬头看到那球碰到守门员的手套时，多少有些遗憾，如果能梅开二度该多好，这样就完完全全宣示着自己状态的火热回归。

然后呢，轻轻松松回到更衣室，也可以找到阿扎尔，说些什么，以后多多传球给他莫拉塔，助攻肯定少不了，诸如此类的，半真半假的玩笑话。

阿扎尔一定会笑，莫拉塔想，傻傻地发出那种奇怪的声音，最好身边还要有个人陪他一起笑。他会边笑，边用那双绿色的漂亮眸子直直盯着你，看得你不好意思，最后才调皮地点头答应下来，说，好的好的。

而后来从领先两球到被阿森纳迅速扳回两球，一下子，对主场作战的全员的士气是个沉重的打击。

后来的防守显得有些松散，甚至一度要被对方用相同的倒三角方式再进一球，教练席上的切尔西也坐不住了，站在场边不顾形象地开始大喊起来。

当半场比赛结束的哨声被吹响时，回到更衣室的所有人脸上都不怎么好看，莫拉塔也早就没有了开玩笑的心思。

结束了战术安排和变动的切尔西最后找到阿扎尔，低声似乎在问他是否有充足的体力，能够替补上场。阿扎尔点点头，表示没问题。

莫拉塔则安静地坐在更衣室的板凳上，调整着装备，看似不受外界干扰，余光却一直在阿扎尔的身上。因为不敢过于正大光明地看，导致视线里只有他的下半身，而某人的下半身有个地方实在是更衣室的一大风景。

真的没有人会不注意那里么，莫拉塔感到疑惑。

随着阿扎尔无意的动作，训练裤收紧于他挺翘的臀部，隐约勾勒出内裤的边际，莫拉塔闷头盯着，不知道在想什么，脸开始烧起来了。

下半场的局面越显焦灼，莫拉塔就越着急，而着急通常会让他表现得有失水准。过于急切地想要打开局面，反而导致球在他脚下被对方抢走的次数越来越多。

接近60分钟的时候，莫拉塔听到了来自场边的掌声，他不用回头就知道替补上场的人中一定会有那个人。而他上场之后，果然，作为爆破点，蓝军前场对阿森纳后场的攻击仿佛一下子就猛烈起来了。

莫拉塔一直都很享受一边跑位准备接应，一边顺理成章看着阿扎尔带球过人，突破防守的画面——这个小个子一旦认真起来，就有种让人无法移开目光的魔力。

本还在期待能够接到来自他突破防线，变速过人送出的传球，可惜的是十几分钟后，莫拉塔听到了广播中响起了自己的名字。

他被吉鲁换下了。

很快，80分钟，属于切尔西的进球来了，震耳欲聋的欢呼声和场边切尔西高举的双臂庆祝，让坐在替补席上只是微笑着的莫拉塔显得不同寻常，过分冷静。

看到前插的阿隆索在球门前接到了阿扎尔的助攻，他心里一瞬间多少是有些羡慕的，或许还一点点的小小嫉妒。如果他没有被换下的话，这一球说不定他也能跑到那个位置上，然后进球就是理所当然的了——这么近，莫拉塔自认为是不会发生意外的。

进球后，他会跑向给他助攻的阿扎尔，顺水推舟地那么双臂一圈，紧紧抱住，然后摸摸他的头，在队友围过来之前，什么都可以做甚至可以在摄像头扑捉不到的刹那，就当做是无意的一碰，拍一拍那个丰满的地方。

伦敦德比就在3-2的比分中结束了，这无疑是一场惊险的胜利，却并不妨碍莫拉塔为之高兴，至于球队暴露出的防守问题交给切尔西去思考就行了。

更衣室里正准备发庆祝推特的莫拉塔打完最后一个字，突然眼前一暗——有人站在自己身前挡住了光源。

他抬头发现是阿扎尔，难得的仰视角度让他的心没有原因地剧烈扑通了一下。莫拉塔不敢直视他的眸子，只能略带腼腆地一笑，摸了摸自己的头发。

阿扎尔对他竖起了大拇指，又给了他一个调皮的眨眼——他总是这样，莫拉塔想，带着许许多多可以称得上是可爱的小动作，然后继续用法语味的英语笑着说了一大串：“阿尔瓦罗！！恭喜你今天进球了，我看到了，很棒哦，以后也要多多进球啊。”

莫拉塔几乎是着急地，像是憋着股气，又像是想要将此当做一个属于两人的秘密承诺般，脱口而出：“我会的。”

“哦！那我的助攻数就要看你的了，哈哈哈。”阿扎尔似乎被莫拉塔这股不知从哪里来的认真劲给吓了一跳，玩笑到，直到对上对方的眼睛，才回想起他上个赛季最后过得并不顺利。于是阿扎尔也收敛起他总是挂在嘴边的笑容，这通常会让他看起来过分严肃，但是那双漂亮的绿眼睛总是能或多或少柔和他的眉眼。

阿扎尔蹲下了身子，眨着眼睛，平视莫拉塔，两个人靠的有些近，但并不能感受到对方的呼吸。他在莫拉塔有些不知所措的躲闪眼神中伸手，终于拿出了年长2岁的人的气质，像是安慰孩子般揉了揉他的头，语气突然变得温柔：“加油。”

然后，阿扎尔觉得气氛有些不对劲，怎么会那么安静，安静到仿佛能听到两人的心跳声，彼此的呼吸声传进耳边，都是被放大了几倍。

得跑，他在心里瞬间涌上这个念头，随后准确抓到莫拉塔没有反应过来的瞬间，阿扎尔迅速地起身，脸上的表情没有任何变化，变向连过更衣室数人，向着按摩室的方向而去。

莫拉塔看着阿扎尔有那么点落荒而逃意味的背影，感觉他像是做了一件让自己很不好意思的事一样——就在那么一瞬间，阿扎尔的耳尖好像红了。

不知道为什么，莫拉塔突然一笑，他看着手机上自己刚刚打进去的文字，觉得连胜利的喜悦都被这种毫无由来的暖意冲淡。

04.

当莫拉塔看到切尔西宣布下一场比赛的首发时，说是不高兴那是不可能的。

首先，自己还在首发名单里，这非常棒；其次，阿扎尔也正式结束从替补席上开始比赛的状态，虽然似乎仍旧不可能打满全场.但经过那次“奇怪”的交谈后，他就一直在期待和阿扎尔在新赛季首发同场的机会了。

有些东西不一样了，莫拉塔在赛前的更衣室里收到阿扎尔的笑容时，心里隐隐约约这么觉得——比利时人在看向他的那一瞬间笑得有些收敛，眼睛眨了一下，像是要藏起什么似得，而转回去和坎特聊天时，又变得和平日一样。

第一次，莫拉塔不知道开场多久了，大概也就几分钟吧，他都没有几脚触球，裁判就吹哨暂停了比赛，因为纽卡斯尔联对阿扎尔的犯规。

那时，在后侧的莫拉塔视线第一时间就找到了阿扎尔，他的脸色很痛苦，勉强跳着走了几步后还是抱着腿倒在了地上，裁判没有任何出牌的表示。

莫拉塔并没有看到对方队员犯规的一瞬间，不知道那是怎样的一个动作，所以他没有抱怨裁判，只是皱眉看着阿扎尔，虽然离得有些远，可还是想上去扶起他，但阿扎尔忍过那阵疼痛后就独自站了起来，什么也没说，和往常一样。

比赛继续。

第二次，裁判这次没有吹哨停止比赛，莫拉塔跑位时瞥了一眼阿扎尔。他不知道被撞倒在地的小个子心里怎么想的，但他心里已经有些烦躁了。他迫切地想要踢进一球，一是为了赢，二是私心和一点点小孩子气的报复心，但这太难了——对方摆大巴加上犯规盯人的战术真的是捉不到什么破绽。

第三次裁判吹哨暂停的时间和上一场没隔多久。阿扎尔低头拉着腿坐在了对方的半场上，因为蓝军的防守人员都在本方半场，所以莫拉塔这一次是第一个走到他身边的，当然，对方的后卫也都第一时间围了过来。

不过莫拉塔没有在意，他俯下身子，低声问阿扎尔：“你还好么？”

阿扎尔没有抬头，用手捏着小腿，鼓着腮帮子习惯性地忍着痛苦，等纽卡斯尔联的队员走开后，才噘着嘴小声地回了一句：“不好，我小腿痛死了。”

然后队医就上来了，莫拉塔看着阿扎尔痛苦的模样，知道自己这时候什么也做不了，于是安静地退后，眼神却没有离开他。

短暂地和队医交流后，阿扎尔还是一瘸一拐，同他们来到场边进行治疗。

莫拉塔的心突然揪起来了，这是阿扎尔赛季第一场首发，现在比赛才不到三十分钟，就这样被替换下场，他也会或多或少觉得难过的吧。

但莫拉塔担心的事并没有发生，阿扎尔还是继续留在了赛场上，可不一会儿莫拉塔又开始担心另一件事——比利时人不会是忍着小伤，准备继续打满比赛吧。

他还是要学会保护自己啊，莫拉塔想，知不知道有人会心疼的。

很快，蓝军迎来了一个很好的反击机会，一脚长传，纽卡斯尔联的防线被拉开，而回撤速度不快。右侧的莫拉塔接到球，便全神贯注于脚下和远方的球门，他没有注意到他右侧阿扎尔已经赶上，而中路还有队友接应，带球后选择了内切打门。

可惜，这球被对方的防守人员碰到，出了边线。

阿扎尔在去发角球的路上，悄悄地拍了拍莫拉塔的背，莫拉塔抬头看了他一眼，视线相碰时，对方露出了可能是本场比赛的第一个笑容。

但这样的好心情，很快又被一个犯规破坏了，阿扎尔又因为对方的犯规而倒下了。莫拉塔在他身边接到他的传球，也听到了哨响，却没有停下球，反而面无表情继续传给了左侧的佩德罗。

另莫拉塔意外的是，佩德罗仿佛也没有听到哨响，抬脚射门，球很容易就进了纽卡斯尔联的球门，他明明应该知道哨响后再把球射进球门也许会被裁判警告。

六十五分钟，吉鲁又一次替补上场，换下了莫拉塔，而被换下后，摄像头捕捉到的他脸色并不好看。这场比赛他的表现很差，没有帮助球队甚至错失了几次机会，而对方对阿扎尔的频频犯规又让他心中加了几分烦闷。而后来纽卡斯尔联的进球更是火上浇油，好在球队还是赢下了这场比赛，对方进的一个乌龙球最终将比分扳成2-1。

05.

莫拉塔找到了正准备回家的阿扎尔，即使对方在更衣室里同其他问起来的队友轻松地回了一个没事，他还是有些担心这场比赛下来他被踢成那样子到底有没有影响。

阿扎尔侧过头，看到拍他肩膀的人是莫拉塔，有些惊讶“阿尔瓦罗，有事么？”

“你...”莫拉塔看着阿扎尔认真地望着自己的样子，突然问不出口关心的话，一个你字出口后半晌无声，倒是阿扎尔仿佛能看穿他的内心，就这么一下子笑了起来，是那种有些得意的笑容。

他跳了跳，然后转了个圈，向莫拉塔全方位展示他的完好无损，“我确实没事，再说这么多年了，都已经习惯了。”，接着瞧见莫拉塔释然的表情，一挑眉，想起了什么，“倒是你，来这儿有一年多了吧，身体对抗还是不行啊，哈哈。”

“既然你的身体对抗那么厉害，不如现在就教我一两手吧。”莫拉塔对着那人骄傲的小表情哭笑不得，站在原地，指了指阿扎尔的脚下，“就在这里，反正也没有人。”

阿扎尔背过身，假装自己脚下有球，随后往莫拉塔的身上一贴：“现在假装你是对手的后卫，紧贴着前锋，想要抢断。前锋要做的，就像这样，脚下紧紧地护住球，一边抬头观察接球队友和对方其他防守人员的站位，双手拦着背后的人，然后靠着臀部一顶——”

莫拉塔浑身一僵，骤然往后连连倒退好几步，阿扎尔愣了愣，回过身看着对方狼狈的模样，笑得几乎直不起身：“天哪，你这身板幸好没去做后卫。”

“那，那再来一次，我，我这次可以抗住的。”莫拉塔结结巴巴，脸上开始发烫，他不知道会不会发红，要是被看出来这其中的小心思就太尴尬了。

阿扎尔含笑盯着莫拉塔，直到对方被盯得浑身不自在时忽然抿抿唇，踮起了脚，倾身凑在他的耳边，用一种俏皮而又大胆的，近乎诱惑的语调，压着声音，带出他说法语时的磁性问到：“阿尔瓦罗，是想要再顶一次么，我完美的臀部？”

莫拉塔再傻也知道这句话背后意味着什么，他大着胆子，或者是想也没想，直接伸手圈住了面前这个胡言乱语的小恶魔，一本正经地红着脸问到：“你为什么这么熟练。”

“什么？”阿扎尔对于莫拉塔的拥抱没有任何反抗，反而笑得愈发放肆，在他的怀里仰头直视着他，对他的问题露出疑惑无辜的表情。

“怎么发挥你的最大优势，不论是场上还是场下。”莫拉塔拍了拍他的那个部位，虽然脸已经红的透彻，但还是硬气地装作老于此道，又换来了阿扎尔可怕的笑声。

“你喜欢我，这才是我的最大优势。”阿扎尔对他眨了眨眼睛，换来莫拉塔被戳穿心事的瞬间呆滞，他反手圈上了莫拉塔的腰，感觉到对方整个身体都僵硬了，估计是害怕什么，于是把头顶在他的胸膛上，轻声笑了，“别担心，对我来说，你也有个同样的最大优势。”

#End


End file.
